Justice Out of Control
is the fourteenth episode of Ultraman Orb. Summary The SSP help out a group of workers who are working on springs that are used to build the VTL's machinery, when suddenly an enormous robotic dragon appears from a portal in the sky. The SSP name it Galactron. It awakens and brings mass destruction, claiming that its purpose is for justice for the Earth. Plot After Shin being absent due to a part time job, Gai was forced to become the SSP's cameraman under the guidance of Jetta. Jetta however chastises the wanderer for his poor filming skills while recording Naomi's documentary at a countryside. After a long day working at the Kofune Manufacturing, its boss Soichi Kofune invited his workers for a Yakisoba meal and allowed Shin to invite his friends as well. Seeing how Gai enjoying his Yakisoba, the manager decided to teach him how to cook it, to which the wanderer happily obliges and quickly frying it much to Kofune's own surprise. Suddenly, a strange robot landed nearby the factory's empty lot. Seeing it, Naomi called the robot as Galactron, which combined from the proposed names by Jetta (Galaxy Dragon) and Shin (Salvatron). After the robot briefly analyzing Naomi, Jetta believed that Galactron is a robot of justice and that it may be Orb's fighting ally. Gaining VTL and Shibukawa's approval, workers of the Kofune Manufacturing begin to analyze it as much as possible. During the evening, Kofune revealed that most of Galactron's structure are extraterrestrial, with some of its inner workings can be considered as insane by human standards, such as the ability to work without the appliance of the Laws of Physics. Galactron's "tail" emitted a strange sensor, hinting that it was used to detect something from beneath the ground. At night, Gai watches Shin asking the robot several questions. Kofune joins the wanderer and revealed some details from their past: back then, he was a judge in a robot race which a young Shin (7 years old) participated and the young boy cried after his robot not being the winner. It was then where Kofune giving him advises and Shin continues to improve a year later. The next day, while Naomi still sleeping in the SSP-7, everybody else enjoying Yakisoba bread as breakfast, which was from the leftover that Gai made the day before. Galactron's sensors suddenly stopped and the robot quickly awaken, kidnapping Naomi and used her as its speech interpreter. With several wars, discrimination and tyranny at large, Earth needed to be cleansed and start anew. Galactron opens fire in the factory and heads on towards the city. Gai speculated that Galactron was a robot illegally disposed by its creators due to being deemed a failure. He soon transformed into Orb and fought Galactron in the city before bringing it towards a countryside. Seeing the damaged factory, Shin falls into submission and asked if he is responsible for this but Kofune reassured that everyone played their part and Galactron's way of serving justice will never be accepted. Orb switched from Spacium Zeperion to Hurricane Slash but was quickly overpowered and stabbed on the stomach. Gai's Ultra Hero Special Study *Gai: Ultra Hero Special Study. Here's today's hero! *Orb Ring: Ultraseven *Gai: The bright red fighter, Seven. He's Ultraman Zero's father. And today's monster is... *Orb Ring: Maga-Zetton! *Gai: The King Demon Beast of Light that I once defeated, Maga-Zetton. In my battle with him, I paid a heavy price. Cast * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : Suit Actors * : * : * : Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Orb **Spacium Zeperion **Hurricane Slash Kaiju/Seijin *Galactron Easter Eggs *This episode is a tribute to the Ultraman episode, 34 Present from the Sky. Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Episodes Category:Two Part Episodes